Wait, WHAT is your name?
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: Alyssa (Not from my "Alyssa's Story") and the twins are out to save what they hold dearest. The forest. But, what happens when a certian monster gets in their way? Well, lets just say that they don't back down without a fight... Read/Review/Follow/Favorite Rest of summary inside.
1. What a Day

**A/N : I am working on a story in school, and knowing me, I CHOSE GRAVITY FALLS! YEAH! So, since I NEEDED to update, yeah needed, I decided to put this as a new story. Win, win, situation. But, to make it better for Fanfiction, it will be different from my original. Hey, I can post both! This is not a sequel to Alyssa's Story. I just couldn't come up with a name. Any suggestions? I will put a thingy all about her on my profile when I get a chance. And I will take the names and make a poll on my profile. Can anyone teach me how to make one? That would be a BIG help. Oh, and it's not P.O.V, it's perspective. See how school can make me a better writer? P.O.V means first person, second person, and third person. I wonder if there is fourth person. Perspective means who the story is being told through. Ex, Mabel's Perspective, Dipper's Perspective, Alyssa's perspective. They get mixed up A LOT. Just saying. READ ON, MY LITTLE PIGGIES! **

**OH, AND I JUST EDITED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THIS :  
**

**Guest 10/5/13 . chapter 1 **

**Good, But, why do you hate Dipper? :( I Wuv him. XD Did I really just say that? Nope, nothing came out of my mouth. (chuckles nervously) no.**

* * *

**Me : I DON'T HATE DIPPER! I LOVE HIM! MORE THAN EVERYONE COMBINED ********TIMES INFINITY,****************TIMES INFINITY, ********************TIMES INFINITY,************TIMES INFINITY ********TIMES INFINITY,****************TIMES INFINITY, ********************TIMES INFINITY,************TIMES INFINITY ********TIMES INFINITY,****************TIMES INFINITY, ********************TIMES INFINITY,************TIMES INFINITY ********************TIMES INFINITY,****************TIMES INFINITY, ********************TIMES INFINITY,************TIMES INFINITY...**

* * *

**********100,000,000,000,000,000 DAYS LATER...**

* * *

**********... ********TIMES INFINITY,****************TIMES INFINITY, ********************TIMES INFINITY,************TIMES INFINITY. ****HOW DARE YOU!**

**Mabel : Hehehehe... RECORDED BLACKMAIL!**

**Dipper : Wait what?**

**Me : NOTHING! *Whispers* Back off, back off or else...**

**Dipper : Did you just-**

**Me : He he he... *Runs***

* * *

**Alyssa's Perspective.**

I leaned back against the old Maple tree, my favorite place, and slid down it. Surprisingly, the bark against my back felt like tiny little fingers tickling me. The breeze was perfect along with the welcoming warmth from the woods. I looked around as the leaves rustled to create a beautiful harmony. Just the perfect place to relax after a day that has felt soooooooooooo long.

"What a day," I stated out loud.

I sigh.

Maybe, just maybe, one day there will be no hate in the world. Ugh. Who am I kidding? Everyone knows that there is no such thing as a perfect world. There never was, there never will be. On the bright side, it can always improve!

"Agreed," the twins replied to my earlier statement. Not question. STATEMENT! It gets on my nerves sometimes, because I love to write, and I am not familiar with people doing that. I push a lock of long hair behind my ear, a little frustrated, but not showing it.

As the nature's chorus floated through my ears, it made the reply from the twins sound so little, so faint, as if they were enough so I could hear them. The trees were scattered around, pefectly placed. Just adding on to the beautiful sunset. Birds all around sang so softly, yet so loudly all together. It's, it's...

The perfect harmony.

I love to live in this little town. Where mysteries always waited to be solved by me and the twins, and the little things contributed to the most magical things you could ever imagine.

More specifically, the magnificence of nature.

All these little things brought me closer to my friends and families. Magic, as always, filled the air.

"Can you believe what happened today, Alyssa!" I heard Mabel's voice question, aimed for me to answer.

I turned towards Mabel, causing my homemade turquoise shirt to flow around me.

"It's the most normal thing to happen here. We are talking about Gravity Falls, after all."

I pulled a flashlight out of nowhere, and continued in a spine-chilling voice you would never guess was a 12 year old girl would use.  
I continued, "The town of mysteries, wonders, myths, secrets, mythical creatures, and most importantly..."

I stop to add suspense as the twins lean closer and closer.

Seeing my chance, I scream at the top of my lungs, "TOURIST TRAPS!", which causes me to laugh hysterically.

The twins jump back, the effect of me screaming in their faces. HAHA! What? It's just who I am. Sweet and innocent, but I can turn to evil in a snap. Maybe not evil, but that other word. Hmmm...

BRAIN FART!

Well, I can't remember. Great. Just peachy.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Dipper yelled towards me. Not as bad as being yelled in the face, but he yelled LOUDLY. BACK OFF MY TITLE, LITTLE MAN! Well, I am actually younger, by a little bit so JUST BACK OFF!

Hahaha! What? It is pretty funny. I must admit, I did some be-utiful work today.

I dusted my hands off, after some "hard" work. Actually, pretty easy!

"A GIRL GOTTA HAVE FUN!" I reply, jokingly, while shaking my head side-to-side.

"But really, I was just trying to be funny."

I frown, and I RARELY frown. Funny thing is, it takes more muscles to frown, than to smile. So do yourselves a favor and SMILE! Well, that excluding acting, or something important. "So surprised" he didn't realize THAT!

Dipper, convinced I am upset, walks up to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

I start laughing.

"YOU ARE SO GULIBLE! YES I WIN!"

I jump up and down, my hair looking like a hot mess.

Seeing Dipper confused, I start to explain.

"Mabel and I decided to have a bet. If I could trick you or pull a prank, two times in a row, succefully, she would owe me 10 dollars. Speaking of which, pay up Mabes."

Mabel searches her pocket and gets out my 10 dollars.

"B-b-but... I LOVE YOU MONEY!"

I snatch the money, and clutch it in my right hand.

"Thank you very much!"

As I see Mabel try to snatch her money back, I decide to use what one of her weaknesses. The enviorment. SABOTAGE!

I smile plasters on my face. Not just any smile though...

"Don't. You. Dare. Hey Mabes, thought you wanted to save the trees, and I am not letting go, so kill trees on your own time. So you can rip the money if you want, but your killing the things we SAVED!" I teased.

Ahh, the sweet smell of VICTORY!

"Fine," Mabel replies, rolling her eyes and whipping her long, flowy, caramel hair playfully.

I lay down on the grass, relived.

I let a sigh escape my mouth.

Dipper spoke up and said exactly what I was thinking. Really. I am sooooo creeped out. What if he can read my mind. It's Gravity Falls, after all.

''Hey Mabes, I still cannot believe that we had the upper hand in this situation. I mean really, why would somebody want to ruin this, this -"

Knowing me, I saw my chance as Dipper was having trouble coming up with the word, so I interuppted and said, "undescribable everything. The mood. The scenery. The beauty. Everything."

I already knew I took the words out of Dipper's mouth, but not Mabel's

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS WHAT I WAS THINKING! WE HAVE GREAT MINDS! Ya know, 'cause the saying, great minds think alike. COOL!"

I have to admit, that girl can get very hyper, like me. And I get REAL hyper. As if I eat 100 packs of smile dip every minute. But this, this is so overwhelming. I, for once, am speechless because of the events of today.

I swept my dirty blond bangs out of my face. Jeesh, those darn bangs can get on my nerves. Hmm... wonder where the name "bangs" came from. MAYBE BECAUSE THEY BANG UP AGAINST YOUR FACE! I see Dipper pull down his blue-white trucker hat with the pine tree, while Mabel fixes her shooting star sweater, so I pull up my pants. I don't think ANYONE would like to see my underwear.

I exclaimed, "It feels good making a difference!"

Mabel and Dipper snapped their heads up and reply in unison, "Exactly. Hey! Stop talking at the same time as me! NO YOU! I SAID YOU! FINE! I WILL!"

Now annoyed, the twins turn there backs to each other.

I laugh. "THAT'S HILARIOUS! IT'S SO FUNNY! HOW DO YOU DO THAT! HAHAHA!"

Doing the expected, they talk in unison yet again. Hey, a girls got to have some fun after saving the forest? Right?

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! WE DON'T TRY TO! UGH!"

While the twins bickered, I looked around once more. Why in the world would someone want to take away all the magnificence? Beauty? Happiness? Memories?

These are the questions that fluttered through my mind all of today. This day, when I awoke from my slumber, little did I know, it was soon to go down in history.

**Mabel : Ohhhhh... Ahhhhh... BEDAZZLE!**

**Me : *Hands Dipper a peice of paper* Read it. People will NEVER listen to me. *Puppy dog eyes* Pweeze?**

**Dipper : *Reads paper* Fine.**

**Me : Wait, let me fix that. *Writes something he would NEVER say***

**Dipper : *Takes back paper and reads without looking over it* Please review/follow/favorite. You will get some early Halloween candy! Or else I will hunt you down with journal 3! Wait, wh-**

**Me : *Covers Dipper's mouth* See, he WILL hunt you down with journal three! Just please review/follow/favorite!**

**Dipper : Mmmmmmpppppphhhhhhhh!**

**Me : See? He agreed.**

**Mabel : *Distracted by the present on the table* Who's that for...**

**Me : *Still holding Dipper's mouth* It's for you! I almost forgot! O-PEN-IT-O-PEN-IT!**

**Mabel : *Rips through present* *Gasp* :O (*w*) I'M IN LOVE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Me : No problem. That is the not-even-in-stores, GIANT BEDAZZLE GUN 3,000,000!**

**Mabel : I though that was a rumor... *hugs* YAY!**

**Me : Well, sadly, we got to go. **

**Mabel : Awwwww...**

**Dipper : Hplphshhhhhhh!**

**Me : *Let's go of Dipper* **

**Dipper : *Face turns red***

**Me : Ummm...**

**Dipper : *Gets a hammer* **

**Me : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs* I AM SORRY! I just want some reviews. *Hugs Dipper*  
**

**Mabel : Ohhhhhhhhh, someones got a crush! Alyssa and Dippy sitting in a tree-"**

**Me : MABEL! **

**Mabel : Don't deny it! I read your diary! Hehehehe...**

**Dipper : *Blank expression***

**Me : *Is super mad at her for reading her diary* DON'T TOUCH MY DIARY!1111  
**

**Mabel : So you don't deny it...**

**Me : Gurllllllll, why you ackin' so cray cray?**

**Mabel : Dippy, DIPPY!**

**Dipper : Fine. I don't even know what journal 3 is.**

**Me : What just happened? **

**Mabel and me : BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. It All Started With A Strange Dream

**Dipper's Perspective**

"Mabel! Dipper! Get your butts down here right now, of no mysterious meat for you! And I'll, I'll, make you work double shifts for the rest of the summer with NO paychecks! And, NO DINNER FOR A WEEK!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"YOU DON'T PAY US, GRUNKLE STAN! And you HAVE, to feed us, our parents said so. I'LL JUST TAKE OUT MY PHONE..." I heard my ANNOYING sister yell. Which makes her even more annoying. Never thought that was possible.  
Until now.  
"CARRY ON!" Grunkle Stan shouted, nervously.

It was a beautiful sunrise to wake up to if Grunkle Stan wasn't threatening us. He doesn't understand we have a guest. Alyssa. Over for a sleepover. All night, staying up, reading their (or shall I say Mabel's) cheesy romance novels. PURE TORTURE!

I shudder.

Not from freezing.

The reaction from listening to the 50 STUPID BOOKS IN THE WOLF MAN, BARE CHEST SERIES ALL NIGHT LONG! And it has been brought to my attention that Alyssa was held hostage.

Against her will. Well, not literally, just a metaphore.

Alyssa, was out cold. I can assume it was because she is having nightmares about wolf man, bare chest.

I shudder again.

It was scaring the first time, which I let go, maybe because I was in my sisters body. Yeah, that's it. In other unrelated news, anything can happen. It's Gravity Falls after all! Candy and Grenda didn't know. But Mabel KNEW I was there! I WILL get payback.

Somehow.

I heard Mabel running down the steps to get her mystery meat. I don't care if Mabel has mine. That stuff can make me barf. Just by looking at it. Desgusting.

I guess I'll wake Alyssa up.

As I walk over to wake her, I hear her mumbling.

Stanford Pines, Bill Cypher, Carl Shulsh...

Who is Carl Shulsh? Why does Bill Cypher sound familiar? And what sick person would dream of my Grunkle?

I shake her shoulders, trying to wake her up. It's like she hibernates because she sleeps like a bear!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BILL CYPHER!" I herd Alyssa shriek.  
What's with this Bill Cypher guy? Once I lay my eyes on him, hell regret anything he did to Alyssa. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIEND, AND SCARS HER MENTALLY!

I shake her again and shout, "ALYSSA! WAKE UP! IT'S DIPPER!" I start to slowly pronounce my name. "DIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

I notice Alyssa slowly open her eyes. "W-w-what happened?" Alyssa stammered.

"What I want to know is WHO IS THIS BILL CYPHER GUY!" I demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dipper," Alyssa proclaimed.

I fill up with anger.

Why isn't she telling me? What could've happened that she doesn't want me to know?

"Listen!" Alyssa exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

I can tell she is angry at the look in her blue eyes.

"Oooookay," I responded,suspiciously looking at her.

Alyssa bolted down the steps to greet Mabel.

"Probably just an unwanted nightmare I suppose. My GRUNKLE was in it. Yeah, just a stupid nightmare. No wonder why she was so scared. My Grunkle is SCARY! So, just a nightmare" I convinced myself into beliving.

I got dressed into my regular attire. A red shirt, blue vest, grey shorts, and my favorite Pine tree hat. I tucked journal 3 into my vest, and bolted down the wood stairs, ready for the days events.

Hope Mabel ate my mystery meat. It makes me feel, BLAH! And I am NOT in the mood for BLAH.


	3. Oh no!

**A/N : Hey everyone! I need a little hellp on which way this story should go. If you would like to co-write please PM me. WILL ANYONE GIVE ME SOME NAMES FOR MY OC? Alyssa is just my name because I couldn't come up with one. And is anyone else excited about the mini Gravity Falls episodes tonight? I AM! This is a special important GF update! ENJOY MY GRAVITY FALLOWERS! (Gravity/falls/followers) :] :] :]  
**

* * *

**Alyssa's Perspective**

* * *

I threw my Mystery Meat which landed on Mabel's head. "FOOD FIGHT!" I proclaimed.

"OH NO YOU DID-N'T!" Mabel screamed while throwing some Mystery Meat on my pajamas.

"OH YES I DI-ID!" I screamed at a noise level only dogs should hear.

I know, I'm crazy. But, I LOVE BEING CRAZY! I can also be serious. If I feel like it.

I get knocked out of my weird thinking, from a chunk of Mysterious meat landing on my cheek.

"BULLS EYE!" I hear Mabel scream of victory.

Her curly caramel hair dances around her, obviously joyful.

As I try to chuck a lump of meat towards Mabel, she jumps out of the way in which looks uncomfortable.

I see her try to hit me with another piece, so I catch it with my cat-like reflexes.

She stares in awe, so I look around to spot Dipper.

I call out to him.

"HEY DIPPER, TELL YOUR SISTER TO STOP SCARING ME! THREE WORDS. IT. IS. DISTURBING!"

I wait

And wait.

And wait.

No reply.

"Hey! Don't you give me the silent treatment! Is this because I didn't tell you who whoever you were talking about? Ya know, that is RUDE! TALK TO ME!"

No reply.

Mabel is now concerned too. She is trailing close behind me.

I walk to Dipper, and see him staring at the screen.

Wait, what if he ISN'T giving me the silent treatment?

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

This is bad.

Very, very bad!I turn to the beat up, old, T.V. and I watch as my jaw slowly drops open.

Next thing you know, you see three kids, jaws open, with blank expressions, in front of the T.V.

I see Dipper and Mabel's Grunkle walk in through the corner of my eye.

I don't move.

They don't move.

We all don't move.

"Why.." are the only words that escaped my mouth.

Nobody dares to speak, except for Grunkle Stan, missing the point.

"Kids these days, with there pointless, stupid games."

We stand there, frozen in our tracks.

My phone's ring breaks the dead silence.

I pick up my phone, looking at the caller ID.

It's my mom, probably calling to inform me when to be home.

_Great time to call._

"Yellow," I answered, swiping answer call on my Robot Phone.

"Alyssa, I herd about-"

"Don't say it. I know."

"Listen, I know how much you love the woods, so I was thinking you and your friends could start a protest."

"Ya know, that ain't a bad idea!" I stated cheerfully.

"What ain"t a bad idea?" Mabel asked.

"Shhhhhhhh."

"Great! Sweetie, I think you should stay another night. You should ask Stanford first, though."

"Thank you mom! You are the best!"

"Love you."

"I love you too, mom! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Wow! How did I not think of that! It's brilliant!

"Ahem, Mabel fake-coughed.

"Right. First off, my mom gave us an idea to stop the madness of cutting down the forest. Second off, WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD DO THIS!"

"I dunno, BUT DON'T KEEP US WAITING! Whats the idea?" Mabel demanded, pretty harshly.  
But I understand.

"We can start a protest! We can march around with people and scream a catchy chant. We can have people sign a petition. We can stop this, MADNESS!" I replied, confidently.

I see Mabel run up the stairs, and into the attic.

I see Dipper get poster boards.

Wait, since when was there poster boards? Eh, who cares anyways. It's just some boards and, WOW...

Mabel slowly walks down the steps. But what she has is important.

I see her drop the bags and bags of craft supplies on the floor.

Bags and bags and bags..., well too many bags to count, of glitter, spread across the creaky floorboards. About 50 bottles of glue scatter across the floor. Markers, crayons, and colored pencil boxes plop on top of each other. I make sure I don't accidentally step on the sharp scissors. Paint tubes where EVERYWHERE. All of them had a pack of paintbrushes taped to the 's paradise!

"MABEL! DIPPER! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Mabel replies. "Elvis, much?" I state.

I see a goofy grin form on Dipper's face.

I try to hold back a smile.

With all these helpful supplies at our side, maybe today won't be so bad after all!

Me : BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!

Mabel : Stop stealing from Kickin' It!

Me : I'LL STEAL FROM WHOEVER OR WHATEVER I WANT TO!

Dipper & Alyssa : WE ARE RANDOMLY JOINING THIS CONVERSATION!

Me : YODEL ODEL ODEL AH HE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alyssa : *Pokes Dipper with the fun stick*

Dipper : OW!

Alyssa : *Continues to poke with fun stick*

Dipper : OW!

Alyssa : *Continues to poke with fun stick*

Dipper : OW!

Alyssa : *Continues to poke with fun stick*

Dipper : *Grabs fun stick and breaks it in half* YA HAPPY NOW!?

Mabel : (OoO) I'M FLABBERGASTED!

Me : Let's leave before things get ugly...

Alyssa : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dipper : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
